Many covers have been developed for covering a portion of a toilet. These covers have been for ornamental purposes, aimed at providing a more aesthetically pleasing appearance of the toilet, while maintaining operability and use of the toilet.
However, these covers have not been suitable for restricting use of the toilet. Nor have these covers been suitable for indicating the operability status of a toilet. For example, a technician, such as a plumber, would not have employed a conventional cover for indicating that the toilet was currently out of order and awaiting servicing because the cover was ornamental in nature and would not provide indication to a user of operability of the toilet. Furthermore, to the extent that a technician may have tried to employ a conventional cover, the cover may not have been suitable for use in a repair setting for any variety of reasons.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cover that is employable in a repair setting and capable of indicating a condition of operability to patrons.